The present invention relates to a business card reader (BCR), especially to a business card reader simultaneously used for a computer and a personal digital assistant (PDA) for providing data synchronization for computer and PDA and more flexible usage.
The business card reader is a compact scanner for reading and organizing business cards. A business card is scanned into a graphic file by the business card reader, and the graphic file of the business card is sent to a computer through a standard computer interface such as USB interface. The graphic file is then accessed by a post-processing software such as an optical character reorganization (OCR) software to convert it into text information. The text information may include Name, Title, Company, E-mail and Address field and can be saved to an address file such as MS Outlook address file.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a prior art business card reader 10, which comprises a controller 100, a card-feeding sensor 102, a motor controller 104, a CIS module 106 and a USB port 206. The card-feeding sensor 102 will trigger the motor controller 104 to feed in a business card once the card-feeding sensor 102 detects the presence of the business card. At the same time, the CIS module 106 is activated by the card-feeding sensor 102 to scan the business card into a graphic file. The graphic file is firstly stored in the controller 100 and then sent to a computer (not shown) through the USB port 206.
As the prevailing of mobile communication and mobile computing, the user, especially in business class, generally stores address book in portable computing device such as PDA. The data in the PDA can be simultaneously updated with data in a computer by some data synchronization software such as ActiveSync. However, the prior art business card reader cannot provide data synchronization for PDA and computer due to only one USB port available. Moreover, the prior art business card reader generally get electrical power through the power pin of the USB port, which is not convenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a business card reader connected to two external devices and providing flexible data transmission ability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a business card reader with charging ability for portable electronic device.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a business card reader including a scanning module, a USB detecting/switching unit and two USB ports. The business card-reader is connected to at least one of a personal computer and a PDA through the two USB ports, respectively. The USB detecting/switching unit controls the data transmission path among the scanning module, the personal computer and the PDA. The business card reader has a socket electrically connected to an external power source for charging a PDA connected to one USB port.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not limitative of the present invention, and wherein: